debateorg_all_debatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Abortion : Pro choice is the way to go!!
'Abortion : Pro choice is the way to go!! - 11/20/2007 (https://www.debate.org/debates/Abortion--Pro-choice-is-the-way-to-go/1/)' Instigator: gonovice (Pro) Contender: qtpi2008 (Con) Round 1 gonovice: "Abortion of course isnt the best way to go but sometimes can be good. If a mother is going to die in child birth or the baby is too it can be a good thing. Abortion is not murder it is a way out of a either unwanted OR unsafe pregnancy. What would you tell a 13 year-old girl who got pregnant who's parents would disown her if they found out? Yes, she shouldnt have gotten pregnant but it happened and the past can't be changed. But if she told her parents and they disowned her then what would she do? With a baby and not to mention the fact that she's 13. Abortion is a good thing. I would never have one but that is only because that isn't something that I would want done to MY body. Let's face it it's a mothers choice and most of the people who want it made illegal are men. They will never have to face that because they can't get pregnant. If men could have children I'm sure they would want a choice to. It's always a sad thing to have a unborn baby die but it IS the mothers choice overall!!" qtpi2008: "Abortion should be illegal in ALL cases; there are no exceptions. Yes it is sad to see few strangly cases of a pregnancy in a rape victim or incest case, but the majority of abortions are not in these cases. Only 1% of abortions take place in rape or incest victims, 6% occur because of other health problems, and an amazing 93% take place simply because the child is not wanted. In the United States alone, there are 1.37 million abortions each year. Why should kill that many babies when only 7% is related to rape, incest, or other health problems. As for that 13 year old girl who's parents would disown her, only 1.2% of girls under the age of 15 are getting abortions. That means all others are either not getting pregnant or facing their consequences by keeping the child, or giving up for adoption. Not all young girl vote murder. As for most of the people who want abortion made illegal being men, that would be like me saying most of the people who beleive in prochoice are republican and christian. There are equal numbers of men and women who want abortion to be illegal in all cases, that number being 21%. 23% of men and 24% of women want it illegal in most cases. And for the religious people, 37.4% of all abortions are by protestants and 31.3% are by catholics. As of now abortion is the mother's choice. It should also be influenced by the father since the child being mutilated and killed is half his. Overall abortion is a choice. The choice, however, should not be there at all and should be incapable of being made." Round 2 gonovice: "I don't think you understand what abortion is. When the actual abortion takes place the baby is undeveloped and doesnt even resemble a human. The father should get a say but overall it should be the mothers decision. It is her body and it is happening to HER!! Okay lets pretend its a 16 year old does that number work better for you? She's going to be disowned then were will they go? Who will pay the bills? Where will they live? And a lot of fathers abandon their girlfriends and their babies because THEY didnt want them. So would you rather have a baby die when its undeveloped or of starvation. If it's killed during abortion it doesnt feel it, it isnt developed. But if it dies of starvation that is a long and painful death. It isn't murder it is a way for a unwanted baby to not be born. It isnt mutilated. Your being incredibly over dramatic. In your next argument you might want to try using your own words as well. And you've used enough statistics doesnt everyone think?" qtpi2008: qtpi2008 forfeited this round.